ultimateghostwhispererfandomcom-20200215-history
Body of Water
Body of Water is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season, and the seventy-fifth overall episode, of the CBS series, Ghost Whisperer, originally premiering on January 23, 2009. The episode was written by P.K. Simonds and Laurie McCarthy, and directed by star of the series Jennifer Love Hewitt, and recieved a total of 11.18 million viewers. When Nikki (Teri Polo) pays a prolonged visit, Melinda fears that Sam/Jim will never reconnect with his true nature. Meanwhile, Melinda discovers a mysterious and vengeful contingent of ghosts at a local lake, where a financially distressed mortician had been secretly dumping bodies scheduled for cremation due to a furnace breakdown. Guest Starring *David Clennon as Carl Sessick *Arye Gross as Edwin Hathaway *Emma Bell as Paula Hathaway *Jessica Tuck as Marlene Hathaway *Teri Polo as Nikki *Annie Abbott as Mrs Sessick *April Grace as The Watcher *Blake Hood as Boyfriend Plot Synopsis Spirits Notes *Although credited, Christoph Sanders (Ned) didn't appear. *Jessica Tuck (Marlene) also worked with Jennifer Love Hewitt (Melinda) in the season 3 episode "Life's Too Short" of Party Of Five. *Arye Gross (Edwin) and Jessica Tuck (Marlene) also worked together in a few episodes of Judging Amy. *Arye Gross (Edwin) also worked with Camryn Manheim (Delia) in several episodes of The Practice. *Arye Gross (Edwin) also worked with Jamie Kennedy (Eli) in the season 3 episode "Hello, I Must Be Going" of Ellen. *David Clennon (Carl) and Teri Polo (Nikki) also worked together in the season 7 episode "The Last Hurrah" of The West Wing. *David Clennon (Carl) and April Grace (the Watcher) also worked together in the 1998 movie Playing By Heart, and, in the season 1 episode "Recreation" of Joan Of Arcadia. *David Clennon (Carl) and Arye Gross (Edwin) also worked together in the 1988 movie The Couch Trip, and, in the season 2 episode "Ozymandias 2.0" of Once And Again. *David Clennon (Carl) and Jessica Tuck (Marlene) also worked together in the season 2 episode "Deck The Howls" of October Road. *David Clennon (Carl) played Admiral Motti in the NPR radio series "Star Wars: A New Hope" (played in the original movie by Richard LeParmentier) and Arye Gross (Edwin) played Lando Calrissian in the NPR radio series "Star Wars: Return of the Jedi" (played in the original movie by Billy Dee Williams). *Teri Polo (Nikki) received the "And" credit. Trivia *This episode was likely inspired by the Tri-State Crematory in Noble, Georgia, which came under investigation in 2002 when a woman walking her dog near the grounds found a human skull. More than 330 bodies that were supposed to be cremated were found discarded on the grounds, including in a lake that had to be partially drained and dredged. The crematory owner claimed he improperly discarded of the corpses because the furnace was broken and he couldn't afford to fix it (though tests by authorities ultimately proved this false). He would give the families cement dust in place of the ashes of their loved ones. Featured Music *''Stay'' by Shakespear's Sister Quotes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Ghost Whisperer Episodes